Love Adora
by CadillacJack
Summary: In the aftermath of saving Etheria from Hordak's portal, Adora's mind as been nothing but a whirlwind of emotions. She decides to write a letter addressed to the one person that's at the root of her turmoil: Catra


**So I was browsing through Twitter, about She-Ra stuff obviously, when I saw jaelav3's leaks from the new book: 'The Rebel Princess Guide', which comes out on the 3****rd**** of September.**

**Anyway, I saw the love letter that Adora wrote, got a huge burst of creativity and wrote this little tale.**

**Hope you enjoy all the lovely angst!**

**Disclaimer: She-Ra is the property of DreamWorks and Netflix while Adora's original love letter is the property of its original author: Tracey West**

**Love Adora**

Adora was facing a losing battle.

The paper in front of her remained blank.

Her innermost thoughts about her one time closest friend, and now sworn enemy, remained hidden from the world.

"Ugh, why am I doing this again?" Adora asked no one in particular.

"_Because Bow said that writing down your feelings would help you feel better. He's seen the bags under your eyes and how much more vigorous your training exercises have become. You need to release this negative energy_." Her brain thought.

"_And you need to remind yourself why you loved her in the first place,_" Her heart whispered.

Adora sighed as she placed her fingers to her temples.

"No one's gonna read this anyway_," _Adora said. "Not like it has to be perfect."

Grabbing her pencil, Adora began scribbling away.

"_**Dear Catra, **_

_**I miss you…like…I really, really miss you. But I have to face reality…you are my enemy."**_

The words caused her stomach to twist and cause her mouth to run dry.

"_But she won't be forever_," Her heart proclaimed.

"_I accept that you are my enemy now,_" Her brain argued.

Adora wrote down the latter suggestion.

"_**All this time I had hope. I hoped more than anything you'd finally see what you had become and just what you and the rest of the Horde was doing to Etheria. When your hand was on that lever I prayed harder than I've ever done, just hoping in vain that you wouldn't do it."**_

"_**And then you did it anyway. All just because you couldn't accept the fact that I was right."**_

The unpleasant memories caused Adora's eyes to sting as her vision started to blur. Wiping her eyes furiously, Adora grabbed the pencil with a shaky hand and continued.

"_**I…have no more hope now,"**_

"_That makes me sad…so sad," _Her heart cried out.

Adora wrote it out on the paper.

"_**But I've accepted that now…knowing that it wasn't my fault (never my fault) that you did what you did. I didn't make you pull the switch, I didn't make you attack BrightMoon, I didn't break the world. I offered you the chance time and time again to come with me. Why did you have to be so stupid?! We could've been happy in the real world not the made up fake world that you created."**_

"_Even if it was kinda nice at the beginning,_" Adora's heart added.

"_**And yet despite everything…I still miss you Catra**_**," **Adora wiped away the tear that had fallen on the page.

"And I will always miss you," Adora spoke softly.

"_Try and remember all the good things about Catra!" _Her heart argued. "_All the happy memories you had with her in the Fright Zone! There must be some good memories!_"

Adora cracked a small smile as she visualized the young Magicat in her head, the one she used to know.

"_**I miss the way your eyes would gleam every time you beat me at the races we would do in the hallways, I miss laughing with you when we would play a prank on one of the other cadets in the barracks."**_

A particularly funny story came to mind, causing Adora to chuckle to herself. It was the time when she told Kyle that the headless princess was no mere legend but really under his bed, waiting for the moment when his hand would droop over the bed. Catra hid under the cadet's bed and would make wailing noises about how she thought Kyle's head was the perfect size for her neck.

Dozens more of these happy memories flooded Adora's senses. Multiple races throughout the hallways, secret nighttime missions to acquire the strange triangle pieces of pastry inside the kitchens and even drawing on Lonnie's face while she was asleep.

The more Adora thought of these memories, the bigger her smile and her laughter grew.

But just when her laughter reached a fever pitch, Adora remembered her task at hand and gravely picked up her pencil.

"_**Your smile…your smile…I,**_"

Adora furiously scratched out the sentence with her pencil before she continued.

"_**I even miss falling asleep to the sounds of your snoring above me."**_

"_And right at the foot of your bed,_" Her brain reminded her.

Adora decided to omit that detail.

"_**Those are just a handful of the good things I remember when I think about you. I'm going to try and remember them…instead of the bad ones. Because those break my heart."**_

Adora dried another tear off the page.

"_**I don't know what cruel twist of fate drove us apart like this or threw me into this whole saving the universe thing without me getting a say in it. But I'm sorry it ended up this way."**_

"_Is that really what you think?" _Adora's brain asked.

"_Yes," _Her heart answered.

"_**But even if we could go back in time, I wouldn't do things any other way.**_"

"_Though if I did…I would've seen how Shadow Weaver's abuse affected you and I would have killed her on the spot_."

"_**I hope that somehow, someway, you can find it in yourself to acknowledge all you've done wrong and are willing to make amends for it in the future. The world may seem like it's against you Catra but you can't always go placing the blame for your actions on other people…especially me**_."

Adora sighed as she tried to create the last closing line.

"_**Take care of yourself.**_"

Adora began to draw a straight line at the bottom of the page, intending to make it an 'F' in order to form the word 'from'. But she stopped, allowed herself to finally breathe and write the words:

"_**Love Adora."**_

"_This is right_." Her brain said.

"_This IS right,_" Her heart replied.

Adora let the pencil fall from her hands. She re-read the letter once over before she folded the envelope into three pieces and placed it inside a nearby envelope that she had requested from the guards.

Once she licked the end and sealed it shut, Adora grabbed a nearby pen and wrote in big, bold letters:

"**DO NOT SEND**"

A sudden yawn came over Adora, and it was then that she finally realized how tired she truly was.

Stripping down to her training bra and shorts, Adora turned off the lights, grabbed the letter and placed it under her pillow.

Adora snuggled under the covers, with her one hand holding the hilt of the dagger underneath her pillow, and the other holding the letter tightly.

"_Now that you got that down you can finally get some sleep_," Adora's brain said calmly.

"_Now that I get that down_," Adora's heart replied sadly. "_I'll hopefully dream about the two of us holding each other's hands instead of our throats_."

**Angst, Angst everywhere.**

**Yes I know this is a lot shorter than my other works but I wanted to get this out while it was still fresh in my mind.**

**Thanks again to Jaelav3 for the leaks! Keeping us Catradorians going strong!**

**Hope you enjoyed my little trip down the angsty side of the fandom! Looking forward to writing more She-Ra soon!**

**Until then: Peace!**


End file.
